Second Chances
by Tranquill MoonBunny
Summary: Three years ago, Usagi became Serena, and Sailor Moon became no more. Now as she starts college in the US, someone from her past comes hurtling back into her life, but maybe this isn’t all that bad. Yet, as Serena gives her heart to an old enemy, she sets


Hey fellow Sailor Moon fanfiction addicts.

Some of you may remember me as the writer of "life turned upside down" which has still yet to be completed. For those wondering, it is written, but not on my computer, and I just haven't had the time to finish it due to being in college now. So until I finish that… I have come up with another wonderful idea, at least I think it is, so bear with me please and tell me what you think when your done. I know this is only the prologue, and many of you will want to wait till at least the first or second chapter to review and that is still really great. I hope you all enjoy

_Usagi's life was turned upside down three years ago when her mother was killed in a devastating accident. Usagi became Serena, and Sailor Moon became no more. Now as she gets ready to start college in the US, something or someone from her past comes hurtling back at her, but maybe this isn't all that bad. Then again, as Serena gives her heart to an old enemy, she unknowingly sets in motion events which will bring her right back to where it all began. Will she be strong enough to face the demons which surround her?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second Chances

Prologue

By: Tranquill MoonBunny

**_Serena/ Usagi's POV- Harvard University_**

Serena stood in the middle of the 'Old Yard', searching for any landmark, building, dog…anything that could help her find her dorm. She tried reading her campus map again, but it still made no sense to her.

'_You would think that Harvard could come up with a campus map for dummies.' _Serena thought as she slumped down onto one of the benches.

She had gotten to campus at 11 am, thinking she would have plenty of time to put her stuff in her room, meet her suit mates, then go to the councilors office for her meeting at 3 o'clock. It was now 2. She hadn't calculated the amount of time it would take her after getting turned around 5 times by bad directions.

'_This is what I get for assuring Aunt Laura I would be fine on my own.'_ She gave a big sigh and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves.

That's when she heard it…a voice from the heavens…or maybe more like Hell. Serena didn't know whether she should be overjoyed to hear it, or find it cause to kill herself. As her eyes opened, she caught her first glance of Chiba Mamoru, her long time mortal enemy. His name had left her lips long before she realized she had spoken and was standing up.

"Mamoru-Baka?"

**_Darien/ Mamoru's POV_**

Today was like any other move-in day. There were thousands of people crowding the 'Yard,' while officials tried desperately to hand out room keys and give directions. Mothers dragged their sons and daughters to the desks, only making the situation worse for the embarrassed freshman, while fathers stood to the side of the tent, growing more livid at the mass chaos as time went on.

Darien had seen it all before. Luckily this year he started medical school. Long gone were the days of squeezing through packed hallways, meeting strange people with their not so interesting back grounds, and…well…just a bunch of other annoying things that came with living in dorm rooms. Now he was on his own. He had rented a not to shabby penthouse up town, where the residents were quite, college students were rare, and libraries were within driving distance.

He wouldn't have even been on campus today, but for the fact that one of his favorite professor's had asked him to give a tour to one of his niece.

'_How much more could this kid want to see? Doesn't she have something else to do, like go shopping or dye her hair another shade of blond'_ Darien thought as he took her past the yard for the second time. The girl, 'what's her name,' had been clinging to his arm and winking at him for an hour, as well as giggling incessantly at anything that came out of his mouth. But the worst thing by far was that in the last thirty minutes or so, he had somehow gained a whole gang of young giggling freshman girls to his unofficial tour. He didn't know where they could have come from.

'_Why does God hate me?...'_ He gave a large sigh and continued on, trying all the while to shake the first girl, the niece of the professor who could make or break his career as a doctor, off his arm.

He yelled for everyone to follow him to the tents, thinking he might be able to pawn the group off on some unsuspecting sophomore, or junior. They continued on down the dirt path, past a blond girl slumped on a bench…that is until Darien heard 'it.' The voice of an angel…calling to him…or rather insulting him.

Darien turned around, and saw that the girl that he had seen earlier on the bench was now standing up and looking at him, with her large sky blue eyes…eyes which looked very familiar…like…

"Ondago Atama"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it. I hope to be out with the next chapter soon. bye


End file.
